Avengers Life
by The Fandom Equestrian
Summary: Just some 2012-style Avengers tower fics so that all our new favs can experience the tower life. Requests, please! Anything like Loki going to the store, ships, going on missions, etc.
1. Requests Open!

**Since nobody is writing these (that I can find) then I'm just going to have to make them myself. Please make requests, because I have a hard time finding inspiration without them.**

 **Just leave a review or message me with a prompt and any characters you want involved.**

 **Basically, this will be a bunch of one-shots about the Avengers living in Avengers tower. All Avengers are there, with frequent visits from T'Challa and Shuri and the Guardians. Only rule: everyone's alive and no murderous eggplants allowed.**


	2. Maze

_Request from EvilChocolateBar:_ _Ooh can I have some adorable peter-loki bonding please? How about Loki, Spidey and Scott Lang hanging out together, that'd be so great!_

 _Coming right up!_

* * *

Maze

Peter hadn't had a very exciting day so far. School had been the same as every day - same old droning teachers, same old unclever insults from Flash. At least Ned had ordered his new Lego Stark Tower, so they could look forward to building that when it arrived. Ned, of course, would ask him to point out all of the inaccuracies. But that was all, and when decathlon practice rolled around it didn't get much better. Usually it served as a time for him to focus his energy into something, work his brain a bit. But today Mr. Harrington had only given them a snooze-inducing lecture on the importance of mixing work with play, before giving them the rest of the day off.

On top of it all, Tony was attending a meeting and wouldn't be back for another hour or so. This left him to find something to busy himself.

He stepped into the tower's large living room and his bored mind immediately sparked in interest. "What's- what is…?" He looked around, as cardboard box tunnels snaked over, under, and around furniture.

His Bug Bro, as Scott hated to be called, popped out from the entrance. "Oh, hey Peter!" He grinned.

"Hey," he returned the smile. "What is all this?"

Scott looked around at the maze, then peeked back inside. "Ant tunnels," he answered simply. "We're on a mission."

"Who's we?" Peter started to ask, but was cut off by a childish voice from deeper in.

"Come on, Dad! Anton is going to show us the way!"

"Coming, peanut!" Scott called back. His head reemerged. "Oh, do you want to join us?"

Peter shrugged, unsure. Since he had the free time, he should probably be going out on an extra patrol, keeping the neighborhood safe and all. But then again, he'd been putting in a lot of extra hours in the suit, and it was about time for him to have a little break. "Sure, why not," he decided as he kicked off his shoes. When Mr. Stark got back he would get back to work. Having a little fun now wouldn't hurt.

He was about to climb in, when someone else walked by. Loki, book in hand, had stumbled across the maze. His brow arched high as he took in the sight.

"Mr. Loki!" Peter greeted. He was always happy to see the trickster, even if he could be a bit cold at times. He was secretly a fun guy, and his magic was _so cool._ "You should come join us."

Loki glanced from Peter, to Scott, to the tunnels. "What exactly _are_ you doing?"

He'd spent a good amount of time around the god, long enough to know that if you said you were crawling through a cardboard maze with a nine year old, he wouldn't be particularly inclined to join. "Won't know unless you come with us."

Loki looked down at his book, muttering some Asgardian curse under his breath. "Fine, I'll tag along. Not like I have much else to do."

Peter mentally fistbumped himself. Thor had talked to him just the other day about wanting his brother to open up more. "Great!" he said.

Scott nodded, sending a smile to the god. It was unclear whether he was intimidated by him or not, but he didn't let it show. "Hey, peanut! Think we can add two new members to the team?"

A scuffling was heard from inside the maze, and Cassie Lang quickly peeked out from the entrance. She gave Peter and Loki a good look up and down, as if she hadn't seen them before. "Alright, they can come," she granted. "But they gotta follow the captain's orders!"

Scott nodded. "You heard the captain!"

"Aye aye," Peter saluted, playing along. He flicked Loki on the arm when he didn't do the same.

Loki sighed, clearly already regretting his choice, but gave a salute.

"Then let's go!" She waved them in, turning around and crawling back inside. Scott soon followed, then a reluctant Loki, and finally Peter moved to go in. Someone else passing by caught his eye.

"Hey, Sam! Do you want t-"

"No," the invitation was shot down immediately. Peter shrugged, unfazed, and went in.

"There are two directions!" Scott was narrating. "Which way will our heroes go?"

Cassie stopped suddenly, causing everyone to bump into each other. "This way!" She veered left.

Loki growled back, "Arachnid, if you don't get off my leg…"

Peter scooted backwards a bit. "Sorry, Mr. Loki." He wasn't very intimidated by the threats. They were typical of the god, and at least he had stopped calling him 'Midgardian Adolescent.'

"Hey," Cassie hollered back, probably a bit more loudly than necessary. "No threats in the tunnels!"

Loki replied, "My apologies, captain."

Peter sincerely hoped FRIDAY was getting audio recording of this major event in history, when Loki, Mr. I-Tried-To-Enslave-Earth-And-Also-Faked-My-Death-Three-Times, was playing along with a children's game. _Oh, Shuri would_ love _this..._

They continued on, Cassie moving about the tunnels with the agility and speed only a child could possess. Or a Spider-Man, as Peter found he could navigate his way through much more easily than the two adults in front of him. It was also a lot darker than he expected.

"It's Anton!" Scott said. "He's trying to tell us something!"

"I can't read it - it's too dark!" Cassie groaned. "What do we do?!"

"Use your magic," Peter urged Loki.

"Don't you have night vision?" He answered.

"Spiders actually have very poor eyesight and maneuver through the dark using their sense of touch. I mean, if it were written in braille then maybe. Except for I never learned braille. You would think they would teach it in school, but-" His rambling was cut off by a green flame flickering from Loki's palm, illuminating a cardboard cutout of an ant holding a sign by a fork in the road.

"What does it say, Peanut?" Scott asked his daughter, wanting her to read it for herself.

Cassie turned to him, furrowing her brow. "You can't read it, Daddy? It's not that hard…" she trailed off.

Loki snickered in the background.

She continued, "It says, 'The treasure you are looking for is closer than you think. All you have to do is follow the ink…' What does that mean?"

"Well, do you see any ink?" Peter tried to help, but he couldn't see anything from his position behind the two grown men ahead of him.

"Uhm," she thought, looking around. "No?"

"Look harder, little one." Loki encouraged. Peter couldn't tell if he were actually helping or just wanting to get out of here faster. Either way, at least he was being child-friendly.

Cassie called out, "That's captain to you!" Nonetheless, she resumed looking. "Ooh! Ooh! There's ink splatters on the floor this way!"

"That must be it!" Scott nodded. "Let's go!"

"Onwards!" Cassie shouted, diving down the tunnel.

They continued crawling, making twists and turns every so often. Peter had lost track of approximately where they were in relation to the living room, and eventually the cardboard tunnels led them into the vents. _Wow, Scott really went all out._

As they crawled through the tower's air vents, every so often there was a sign or a riddle they came across to solve.

He placed his hand on something that crinkled, causing him to jump. Thinking it might've been a clue of some sort, he picked it up. But upon closer inspection by light of one of the vent openings, it turned out to be a discarded doritos bag. _Wonder who put that there,_ he thought sarcastically.

"I found it!" Cassie suddenly called from ahead. "The treasure!"

"Wow, great job!" Scott praised. "Now we need to make a break for it!"

"I'll give it to my second in command for safe-keeping." She grinned.

"Aww, peanu-"

He was cut off by Cassie crawling backwards through the tunnel and thrusting a _World's Greatest Grandma_ trophy into Loki's hands.

"Hey!" Scott looked betrayed. Peter died of laughter behind them.

"Sorry, Daddy." Cassie apologized. "But you're always my second. Loki hasn't played before."

Scott rolled his eyes. "Well, I am _deeply_ offended by my demotion, but I guess that makes sense. Wise decision, cap."

"Thanks," she chirped. "Now, we better get out before the buzz catch us." She scurried down a vent and out of sight.

"Where did she go?" Peter asked, confused.

He didn't get an answer as Scott disappeared, and then Loki with a yelp. He continued on, a little cautious, before suddenly sliding downwards. A slide.

He landed in the kitchen, seeing Cassie and Scott doing a victory dance whilst Loki had landed in a dishevelled pile on the tile floor.

"We did it, guys!" Cassie was yelling. "You have the treasure?"

Loki stood up and dutifully handed over the trophy. For the first time since the game started, he cracked a smile. "Your treasure, Lady Cassandra."

"Woohoo!" Cassie grabbed it, jumping up and down.

"Alright, peanut. Your mother is here - time to go." Scott told her regretfully.

"Aww," she whined. "Bye, Loki. Bye Peter."

"Goodbye," they both echoed. Scott led Cassie away.

Peter turned to Loki. "Mr. Loki - erm - that was very nice of you."

Loki quirked his brow. "Playing a pathetic mortal game?"

"It wasn't so bad, was it?"

He seemed to contemplate that for a moment. Eventually he replied, "No, I suppose it wasn't."

"One might even say it was _fun."_ Peter smirked, hoping he could get the god to say it.

Loki opened his mouth, most likely to object, when Shuri suddenly walked into the kitchen.

"Peter!" she smiled. She caught sight of Loki, looking at him and back to Peter. "Get your dog, bitch!"

"It don't bite!" He retorted.

"Yes it do!"

Loki scratched his head and walked away. Just when he thought he might be finally beginning to understand Midgard...

* * *

 _Wow, this turned out waaay different than I expected. Hope it's good! And that I didn't stray too much from what the request intended. ;)_


End file.
